Wait, What?
by Daughter-Of-Vulcan
Summary: You wake up in the woods, no memory, no clue how you ended up there and the only piece of memory you do have is your name and that you shouldn't be there. Well thats what happened to Aislinn and this is her story. very cliche i know...T because maybe later on...


It smelt, _weird_.

Aislinn woke up with a thudding pain in the back of her head like she had been hit really hard with a ball or something hard. She opened her eyes only to regret it as the light forced them closed again. Her eyes must not have seen daylight in a _long time_. After a few minutes of adjusting herself to the light, moving her aching body around and a few yelps of pain Aislinn had propped herself up onto her elbow.

First thought that came to mind, quite obvious. Where the hell was she? Okay maybe the first question actually had something to do with the growl that came from her empty belly but it was one of the top five. Of course Aislinn always had millions of things on her mind at once, very unimportant things but things none the less.

The only thing Aislinn could remember was that her name was Aislinn and that shouldn't be here, wherever 'here' was that is. Something in the back of her sore head told her she had been here an awfully long time, much longer then she should be. 'Here' seemed to be well, a ditch, and not a very nice ditch at that, though when a ditch is nice I would love to know. There was stale water (she thinks its water anyway) and other stuff I'd rather not mention and prefer to ignore all around the wide, open ditch. Aislinn looked down to examine the state of her well-being (she didn't hold much hope for); mentally preparing herself to look indifferent in the unlikely case someone was watching. Another odd thought came to mind that felt as if someone _was_ watching. She couldn't even determine the colour of her clothes with all the dirt and muck on them. The ground seemed to have started to grow around her, like she was just something in the way and the only way to dispose of her would be to well go over her. but in all she seemed just _dandy_.

'it doesn't smell like home' maybe to some this is an odd first thing to say after walking up from a long dreamless sleep, but the fact of the matter was that it didn't. Wherever Aislinn _was_ from this sure wasn't it.

Eventually after many attempts to get up and a few to stay there, the brunette was up on her feet. Only to be found on the ground once again, hysterically laughing at how she must have looked trying to get up. finally Up again she looked around. The sides of the ditch were high, blocking out the ever fading sunlight. Aislinn being as impatient as she is and wanting to leave as quickly as possible took the quickest looking way out, in her own opinion (which isn't _always_ the best opinion). The wall of course. It felt muddy under her small pale palm and made of some mushy substance, she tried to ignore all the conclusions that her mind thought up of what the mysterious substance was but found it impossible. Despite the look and texture of the wall it held her weight.

A few slips and slides later Aislinn was up at normal level. She took a deep, long awaited breath of fresh clean air. 'Still isn't home 'she muttered to herself. The surroundings were definitely a much better sight to that of the ditch she had been in. she appeared to be in a forest of some sort. One though that she had never been in or seen. A memory surfaced. Her laughing behind a tree but much different to the tall solitary pines that surrounded her now. This tree was a thick, fat one. It must have autumn as there were pretty leaves falling in all shades of orange around her. The memory had a warm glow to it as if her subconscious was telling her it was very important she remember it.

The sound of the unfamiliar birds singing brought her back to reality. Not that they started but that they had all stopped. Where the hell was she? Who the hell was she? Why didn't she feel at all safe here? 'All reasonable questions' she thought. Or at least she _thought_ she had thought.

'What's reasonable demigod? I have many answers in my tum tum if you want in' a cocky, obnoxious voice echoed around the forest, comfuzeling **(A/N yes i use this word)** Aislinn for a few moments so she didn't know where it came from. The voice was inhuman and deep, with an accent she couldn't quite place. Realizing the voice came from behind, Aislinn gulped before slowly turning around, as if that would make the horrid humanoid creature in front of her now disappear.' Ahh _feck_' Aislinn didn't even have time to process that the creature only had one eye until her instincts took over and she legged it away from the man eating beast. Aislinn might not remember anything but she hell knew that she wasn't good at confrontation and social situations with people (things) she didn't know. Let's just say she's awkward as _fuck_, and well she knew _that_ much.

It took a few minutes for the dim-witted Cyclopes to realise that his meal was fastly getting smaller and smaller. ' food! come back food!' coming to the conclusion that beside the very tempting offer, Aislinn decide it would be much more in her favour to run as fast as her legs could carry her. (Which was surprisingly fast considering they hadn't been used in a while) Tripping on pretty much anything and everything (feet included) that she could. Aislinn somehow stayed ahead of the enormous monster. Thank god for that. There was a rustling of leaves and twigs between the hundreds of tall skinny trees which Aislinn decide best to ignore as it might be more monsters coming to help their friend. At this point in time Aislinn came to the assumption that her death was inevitable, but kept running in hope of maybe something bigger would come eat the monsters and maybe leave her alone.

Then there was a deep scream,

a new voice,

and the sound of metal on metal.

'MORE FOOD! ME LIKEY DEMIGODS, MAMA ALWAYS SAID –'He never finished. Aislinn at this point had turned around to watch the battle, just in time to see the monster turn from flesh to golden dust and be carried away with the wind. Opposite were he was standing stood a boy holding a bronze sword that was extended out to look like it had stab the monster before he had went _poof_. The boy himself apart from being covered in the golden flecks, was very tall with what could only be described as sun-kissed hair. All in all Aislinn thought him to be very attractive. He had startling perfect blue eyes. 'Yes! And in it goes' yelled the golden haired boy as he through his fist in the air. Flashing a dazzling smile. Their eyes met, light blue meets deep blue,. 'Huh, kinky' was all she said before once again continuing with her 'legging-it-as-far-away-form-people-with-pointy-objects-or-threatening-to-kill-her' tactic. To be fair, if you had woken up after a long sleep with a nasty feeling in the pit of your stomach and the first creature you saw wanted to eat you, not to mention memory loss, would you trust someone with a pointy metal sword thing that just turned said creature to dust? The correct answer is no, you wouldn't. Also she was still alive at this point, but for how much longer she didn't want to find out. Not even if said person just so happened to be very, _very_ attractive. But you never judge a book by it's cover. Another memory, someone telling her that over and over again until even without memory she is aware of it. Great.


End file.
